The Games
by GirlBehindTheBook
Summary: This is my take on the 70th Hunger Games, and of Annie and Finnick falling for each other, what happened in the Games, and the aftermath...
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: So this is my re-write on Annie's time in the Games, I hope to publish a few chapters of this, so please, enjoy :D )**

Chapter One

Annie moved her hands skilfully, the rope twisting and turning into elegant knots, the way her mother had taught her to do once. In, out, loop, twist, pull, in, out, loop, twist, pull...It had been the same technique, count to five as you go, to keep you straight. She smiled down at the net beginning to form, a simple yet important job in District 4. She grown to be like her mother, learning to create nets from pieces of rope, than being out on the sea like her father. Her green eyes glimmered with pride as she looked down at the knots she had made, the integrate patterns of the net, weaved by her own two hands. She thought back to Finnick, his reaction to the small gift she was making him, he was leaving for the Capitol, she wanted her friend to go away with something special. She remembered meeting him, only two years ago, a small smile graced her lips.

_It had been a hot, hotter than it had been in a while in District 4, Annie sat, however, in the shadow of her families shop, weaving behind the counter. She had come to the conclusion that no costumers would arrive, and she was better to stay behind the counter, and do her own thing. The nets hung loosely from the walls, all of them hand-made, and beautifully done, the best in the District. The tridents that gleamed beautifully, all polished by both Annie and her mother leaned against their stands proudly, wire for fishing rods wound neatly, looked on dazzlingly from the shop window in their multitude of colours, the fishing rods lined the wall, each made from different materials and each were different sizes. Hooks shown in the glass case at the front of the counter, Annie could not help but find some of them far more beautiful than anything else in the shop, even if they were sharp and dangerous. She found if it was silent enough both outside and inside, she could hear the bait in the back, but this was not one of those days. Children ran around, heading for the sandy beaches that surrounded the District, mother's ran after them, demanding that they be careful, most men had left however, perfect fishing weather, her father had proudly declared at breakfast. He had kissed Annie on the cheek and her mother on the lips, before leaving their home that settled on the top of the shop, asking Annie is she would mind the shop while he was gone on the blue sea. With no plans, and no proper friends to make plans with, she had happily agreed to the simple task. _  
_The store however, had remained empty, nobody had bothered to come and buy anything, or even have a look. She understood though, who would waste such perfect weather? _  
_It was then the small chime of the bell went, it had hung over the front door for months, she loved to hear its gentle twinkle, and today was the first time in weeks since she heard it. She lifted her head and her green eyes widened, the unexpected of such a man to walk into the little store, and today of all days. _  
_ "Hello?" He called, walking into the shop, he paused to look at the tridents, with an interested gleam. _  
_Finnick Odair, she thought with a slight leap of her heart. He had own the Games at only fourteen, he was a legend for the children of District 4, to always try. Slowly Annie stood and walked around the counter, toward Finnick, still grasping the net she had been making._  
_ "Yes? C-can I help you?" Annie stuttered, cursing herself slightly, Why was she so shy? Wasn't he just as human as she was? Finnick turned to her direction, smiling kindly at her, a gleam in his sea green eyes, they seemed so beautiful to her, he smiled at her, his teeth glimmering white._  
_ "Yes, could I speak to Mr Cresta please?" Annie found herself caught in his voice, it was so sweet, and beautiful. It took her a moment to register what he said._  
_ "Oh, I'm sorry, my d-I mean father isn't in at the moment, he's off fishing. I can help you though," she piped, then flushed, quickly correcting herself, "if it's something I can help with I mean." He chuckled slightly, his laugh was sweet and deep, and in her mind, comforting._  
_ "Yes, that would be helpful. I'm hear to pick up a trident. Your father had ordered it a few weeks ago from the Capitol, I'm here to see if it's arrived yet?" Annie blinked, racking her mind about any oncoming deliveries She sighed, she remembered her father complaining only last week about important shipments not coming in for another two weeks at the least. She could see the concern on his face before quickly speaking._  
_ "I'm sorry sir, all shipments from the Capitol have been delayed. If you want, you can have a pick of the tridents we have, they aren't as top of the range as the Capitol ones, but if it's just for fishing purposes then, these tridents here will do the job, and I will guarantee my father contact you directly when your order has arrived." Annie rushed, looking down at her feet, feeling as if she had failed, she twiddled with the small net in her hands. He looked down at her hands, and smiled. _  
_ "Hmm, this particular trident is something I need for more than just fishing, but I appreciate your help. Can I ask a favour?" He asked kindly, Annie nodded, her dark curls falling in her eyes._  
_ "Of course, sir." Her voice was still shaky and she found herself feeling nervous but still, it seemed a simple task, doing a favour for a customer, she just had to forget who said customer was._  
_ "Can you call me personally, Miss Cresta?" Annie's eyes widened considerably. She hadn't thought this would be what would be asked. She nodded her head and he grinned, handing her a small, white card. She blinked and looked down at it with confusion._  
_ "It's my number, Miss Cresta, please, call me as soon as you can." He turned to leave, flashing her a smile, "good day, my lovely lady." He began to walk out the shop, with a quick flash Annie shouted out, _  
_ "It's Annie." Finnick turned to look at her, raising a perfect brow. His face twisted in confusion._  
_ "Excuse me, Miss Cresta?" Annie blushed furiously, her eyes wide at her brave she had been._  
_ "My name, it's Annie." She breathed, he smiled kindly at her._  
_ "Well, it was nice to speak with you, Annie."_

The memory was always something kind to look back on, she couldn't remember how the sun had felt, or the sweltering heat inside the shop, but she could remember his smell, the sweet smell of sugar cubes. She looked down at the small net, miniature and not of much use if it were to be used in fishing, but it could possibly be used for other things, if Finnick were to put his mind to it. Slowly, Annie rose from the small kitchen table, her bare feet padding against the cold wooden floor. She walked towards the small clock on the kitchen counter ticked slowly, and she sighed. She had to get ready for the Reaping. She tucked the small net she was making into the pocket of her brown shorts and walked out of the small kitchen/living area and into the tiny hall. The small house was a two bedroom, Annie's room was on the bottom floor, her parents room in the attic over head. She opened the door to her room, it was a small box-like room. Three of the walls were painted a soft cream colour while the fourth was painted to represent the beach, she smiled as she remembered coming home from school only to see her mother and father splattered in paint, it had been an early birthday present, and one of the best she had. At the moment both her parents were helping to get the town square ready for the Reaping, leaving Annie to get ready herself. She pulled open the small cupboard door, racking through the minimum clothing she owned. She decided to chose a soft green dress, Finnick had given it to her a few months back, for this very occasion. She slipped off the clothes she had been wearing, and put on the dress. She found the fabric soft and beautiful, it fit her perfectly, almost tailored for her figure. Annie glanced at herself in the chipped mirror that hung on her wall, and gasped, her hair, that she left hanging loosely around her shoulders, tangled in beautiful curls, the sweet dress complemented her figure kindly. Even for the Reaping, she found herself looking almost beautiful. She walked over to the pile of clothes that she had previously worn, picking up the brown shorts she had worn, she placed her hand into the pocket, pulling out the net, she placed it into a small pocket in the skirt of the dress. She slipped on the black sandals she wore on a regular basis, not having any shoes for the occasion she walked back into the hall, closing the door behind her, she exited the small home.  
Walking down the darkened staircase that winded slightly, she began to think of when she'd get the chance to see Finnick after the Reaping. She understood the difficulty of it, but always managed to, even if it was only a brief goodbye. She opened the small door that led to the back of the shop. The sign for closed hung in the shop window, of course it would be closed on Reaping day. She walked down to the front door, twisting the small key in the door and opening the glass panel door carefully. Just like every other year, Annie closed the door and locked it, leaving the small key under the plant pot for her parents.

The walk to the square was a quite one, nobody talked, and all faces were grim. Although District 4 was a Careerer District and was one of the Districts who won the Games often, nobody enjoyed the blood thirsty sport. Annie reached the sign in quicker than every year, and found herself sensing something would happen, something worse than she wanted to think of. She walked towards the sign in, the small prick as the took her blood shocked her slightly, but still, she was beginning to grow used to it. Silently, Annie walked towards the group of seventeen year old girls that sat huddled together. She stood stiffly on her own, not making any contact with anybody else.  
She stood and watched the stage, her eyes gleaming with fear, though she wouldn't admit it. She refrained from scanning the crowed, not wanting to see her parents worried glances. However, when Finnick stood she could not help but smile slightly as her friend walked across the stage, settling down in his seat, the elderly woman, Mags, sat beside him. She seemed to mutter something to him, and he nodded, his eyes gleaming with slight sadness, that if not for the smile on his face, would be incredibly clear for all those around him. The Mayor walked up to the podium, and began to talk a bit about District 4, the camera's continuously dusting over the small man and onto Finnick, then back again. The Mayor's wife smiling at the attention she got from the camera's, almost over-joyed that she could sit next to the great Finnick Odair for a change. Annie blanked out, used to the repeated talk of the Capitol and the Dark Days, she had watched many of the Reapings on the small television set in her house, it was a speak that was told in each District, with a slight twist to make the story, almost their own. With a slight cough he made a grand hand gesture.  
"Now, please, ladies and gentlemen, welcome Minnie Termal, District Four's Capitol Escort." The claps were dull and less enthusiastic than was probably expected. Annie wondered why Minnie had always seemed so dull, always scowling. She almost reminded Annie of a murderous clown, as she began to speak, her voice was shrill and cold. Once again, Annie zoned out, turning to look up at the sky, she wondered what it would like to the other Districts, as it as blue? Or was it a dull grey like on stormy nights?  
"-Ladies first!" Annie snapped back, paying attention to what was truly going on now. She watched as Minnie placed a clawed hand into the glass bowl, filled with little white sheets of paper, all with dozens of names plucked out. It was almost like in slow motion, as the paper was unfolded, Minnie cleared her throat and leaned close to the microphone.  
"Annie Cresta!"


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: So this is my re-write on Annie's time in the Games, I hope to publish a few chapters of this, so please, enjoy :D )**

Chapter Two

Annie stood still, frozen to the concrete ground, she could only focus on one thing, Finnick. She knew he couldn't react or else, they would know he was close to someone, someone who was still able to be Reaped. Yet she could still see him, sitting on the edge of his chair, his nails digging into the wooden armrest of the chair, his once amazing eye hard with anger. A cold scream cut across the silence, it was harsh and heartbreaking.

"MY BABY! NOT MY BABY GIRL, PLEASE NO!" It was a sob, the voice was incredibly familiar but not in that tone, never had she heard her mother scream in such away, Annie looked across the sea of people, her mother near the front, with her pale skin, dark brown hair and soft green eyes, on her knees, tears cascading down her cheeks, her fathers arms were wrapped around her shoulders, she could see her fathers heart break behind those blue eyes, but he stayed calm, holding her mother as she rocked back and forth, as if she were reaching for Annie. Annie gulped, holding back the tears, trying to take on her father's will.

"It's okay mum." She whispered, wondering if anybody heard her as she began to walk towards the stage, the crowd parting like the Red Sea did for Moses. She walked silently but her body still seemed stiff as she climbed the stairs. The crowd clapped but it was a scattered clap, people knew her. Respected her father and had genuine kindness for her mother. She was the Fisherman and Store Owners daughter. She watched her mother, who's eyes were now swollen and skin red and patchy.

"Now, for the boy Tribute!" Minnie shouted, fishing into the second glass bowl, it seemed to go faster this time, only a few seconds for the slip of paper to be unfolded and the name to be read it.

"Tiel Alaric!" She shouted out, causing the crowed to look around. Nobody called out this time, nobody screamed to volunteer, not a single sound was made as the boy stepped out of the crowed of eighteen year old boys. Annie felt a bang of sorrow for the boy, it was his last year, and yet the Odds were not in his favour. Annie watched as he rose to the stairs, he was a stiff as she was, but he wore a grin on his face, one only a boy expecting to win would wear. Minnie attempted a cold smile, it was jagged and forced and too cold.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you your Tributes!" Minnie shouted, the crowed cheered but Annie could feel the grief and sorrow fill the air, from what she knew of both her and Tiel, District 4 stood no chance.

Annie sat in the Justice Building, her hands shaking, but she held back the tears, biting her lower lip as it quivered. She could feel her knees knock but she didn't want to risk crying, she didn't want the world to see her as any weak as she already saw herself. She looked at the walls of her room, decorated to represent District 4. The walls were painted a golden colour, like the sand on the beaches, the think carpet ocean blue. Shells decorated the walls and wooden parts of the furniture, the chair she sat in was a soft blue leather, comfortable in a way, yet cold. She watched as the door handle moved downwards and quickly stood as the door sprang open, her mother came rushing in, pulling Annie into her arms, tears still falling as she sobbed.

"My baby, my sweet little Annie, why?!" She gasped holding Annie tightly, Annie held her mother in her arms, looking over her shoulder only to see her father, standing stiffly at the door, watching onwards at his wife and daughter. Annie knew this was how her father grieved, just as when her grandmother died, he had acted the same way. In his eyes, she was already dead. Annie untangled herself from her mothers arms, and walked towards her father, not bothering to touch him however.

"Daddy?" Annie whispered, watching as his eyes focused, as he looked at her, as if looking at her for the first time. His eyes lit up, and he looked at her in shock before hugging her, almost in a blur. He had pulled her into his arms, and was hugging her tightly, kissing her forehead but not letting go.

"Annie, my sweet sweet Annie, you will be strong, strong and brave. Show the world what Cresta's are made of, my sweet girl." Annie could no longer hold back the tears as they began to fall, she nodded but couldn't make a sound. Her mother stumbled forward, clutching something in her hands. Annie blinked at her mother curiously.

"Mother, what's that?" She asked gently looking at her mother who seemed so broken. Her mother smiled crookedly, she looked broken, handing the box to Annie she whispered.

"It's your District token, my love." She kissed Annie gently on the forehead as she opened the box. Annie gasped, looking down at the box, a small silver bracelet rested on a silken blue pillow, a small charm was intertwined to one of the silver hoops, a small amount of sand a tiny piece of water was trapped inside of it. Annie took the box out of her mother's hands.

"Mum- I- thank you so very much." She turned to both her parents in shock before placing the piece of jewellery on her wrist, it was cold, and a little heavy but she still smiled down at it.

"It belonged to your grandmother," her father began, smiling at it, "wear it with pride, Annie." She looked at her father, opening her mouth to promise she would when the door opened wide, the Peace-Keepers stood, looking at the small family.

"Times up," he called gruffly, Annie looked at her parents, she wasn't ready to say goodbye, not yet. Her father nodded as her mother pleaded for a little bit longer. Her father lopped his arms in her mothers arms, he nodded kindly at his wife, as if dismissing her.

"Good luck, Annie, your mother and I, we love you so very much." He turned his back, dragging her mother along with him.

"I love you too, mother, father! Please, take care!" Her father froze for a moment at her words but nodded, leaving with her sobbing mother.  
The moments of her mother and father's exit had dragged on, she had received no further visitors and fear, sadness and anger were beginning to build up in her fragile frame. Her mind driving her close to insanity. The silence hammered upon her, causing her think of her death, where she will die, when she will. What the arena may be like. Her curiosity was almost murderous. She began to fiddle with the bracelet, looking down at the tiny charm, it had been her grandmother's, and now hers. Something so precious and yet- the door opened, and the Peace-Keepers stood, beckoning her to come forward, Annie nodded and stood from the chair, walking towards her death.

Annie walked beside Tiel, her head down as her hands fiddled with the bracelet that sat on her wrist. The gleaming silver engine stood in wait, Annie caught her reflection, she found herself grateful for her weak domineer, clearly over-shadowed by Tiel's tall and over-powering one. The station was crowded by camera crews from the Capitol, all attempting to get a shot of their faces. Walking quickly Annie walked onto the train, trying to keep her cool and quite façade up, the doors to the cold train closed, and her shoulders slumped, the tears began to fall, the Games had begun.


End file.
